Chapter Five: "Exodus"
---- Major Edward Hamilton Posted: Apr 23 2009, 11:52 PM Quote Post CAG, UNV Nexura Group Icon Group: Major (USAF) Posts: 49 Joined: 19-September 08 Member No.: 86 ON Edward nodded, saluted, and left the bridge, headed to the hangar. His pilots were already there, giving the preflight checks. In EF-302 Goshawk was also on the flightline, its crew of three, saluting to him as he passed. General Tenjin sure taught these men, he thought, they're now fully functioning weapons systems. He pointed to several pilots and gestured for them to get into their aircraft. "Winters! Fowler! Froelich! Adams! You four take your Talons! Follow me out, double echelons, then break out into groups pf three! Froelich, stay with the Goshawk." He ordered. Entering the cockpit of the Talon, he started up the engine and let out a breath, putting on his helmet. =^=Alpha One-Niner-Niner to Pillar actual, standing by.=^= ON TAG - Tenjin PMEmail Poster Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Apr 24 2009, 12:24 AM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 629 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: Up on the bridge, one of the officers sighed as his instruments flickered back into life, the message from the flight deck hissing through, as he tapped the transmit button in return =^= Alpha One-niner-niner, this is Pillar Actual, whatcha need? =^= Flicking on the navigation lights, Edward replied =^= My planes are ready for takeoff. Ready to recieve objective cooridinates =^= Behind him, the other aircraft positioned themselves into takeoff formation and Lieutenant Winters gave the "thumbs-up" sign. =^= You're going to be flying a search pattern in grids SW034 through to SE092. =^= The controller looked back at his notes. =^= You're searching for wreckage and/or survivors of the USS Hellfire, so be on the lookout. If you find a survivor, radio for rescue teams immediately, over. =^= =^= No problem. Here's to hoping Froelich'll protect that Wolverine up the rear. =^= Edward grimaced at the thought, and gave the now-customary salute to the catapult officer. =^= Then you're cleared for launch. =^= As the controller signed off, the catapult officer raised up an symbol for 'ready?' Edward himself then gave the "thumbs-up", and the Talon rocketed into the air, followed by the rest of the formation. Off: A Karl Tenjin (as the flight controller) and Edward Hamilton jointpost. ---- user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Captain Liah Donnley Posted: Apr 24 2009, 01:53 AM Quote Post Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Captain (USAF) Posts: 192 Joined: 2-June 08 Member No.: 30 ON POD Bridge Karl looked over the ocean, far below, and the small bits of scattered wreckage. "I hope they made it to there." He pointed off in the short horizon, at a large island. "Let's set down, put out the '302s. Standard search pattern. Any questions?" He looked at the bridge for a second, before slapping himself. "Someone get a note down to the infrimary, to let them know to expect people with any multitude of injuries. Also someone let engineering know to be ready to mount S&R if we find any intact sections of the ship." Liah looked out at the screen as she answered the CO. "We're ready, Sir, and I have teams on stand-by. We've converted part of the cargo bay into a barracks for the uninjured." Her voice dropped. "I pray there are uninjured." There were so many variables, it was difficult to hazard a guess. OFF user posted image PMEmail PosterAOLYahoo Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Apr 24 2009, 04:52 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON Karl looked over the ocean, far below, and the small bits of scattered wreckage. "I hope they made it to there." He pointed off in the short horizon, at a large island. "Let's set down, put out the '302s. Standard search pattern. Any questions?" John looked at the General and said "Yes sir, getting ready to set the ship down on that large island." John started to input the coordinates into the flight computer and lowered the ship's landing gears. "Sir, I have found a flat area on the large island that should be large enougth for us to land the ship at." OFF Tag: Tenjin, Anyone user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Apr 24 2009, 10:36 PM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 629 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: "Do it." Karl stood, and shrugged. "Well, personally, I wana see what the islands like, let's hope science gives us a 'it's a perfect day in a perfect world' report." He frowned minutely, and tapped his jaw. "And if anyone stops to start a barbeque before we locate the Hellfire and it's crew, there'll be hell to pay." Off: ---- user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Apr 25 2009, 12:26 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "Do it." Karl stood, and shrugged. "Well, personally, I wana see what the islands like, let's hope science gives us a 'it's a perfect day in a perfect world' report." He frowned minutely, and tapped his jaw. "And if anyone stops to start a barbeque before we locate the Hellfire and it's crew, there'll be hell to pay." "Yes sir, beginning desent." John said as the Pillar of Dawn began it's desent. The landing gears were down and the Pillar of Dawn touched down on the island "Touchdown. Powering down the engines" John said as he started to powerdown the engines. OFF Tag: All user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Apr 25 2009, 04:43 PM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 629 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: "Nice landing." Karl nodded. "Cuh'nel, let's go see if the marines are interested in a little look an' see, neh?" Reaching over to his seat, he lifted up his jacket and pulled it on, one hand instinctively feeling his holster which he had on the jacket. ~Good, still armed. God, the others'd never let me live it down if I forgot it.~ Nodding, partially preoccupied, he muttered quietly, in thought. "Alright, let's go." Off: Tag Carter user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Apr 25 2009, 06:32 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "Nice landing." Karl nodded. "Cuh'nel, let's go see if the marines are interested in a little look an' see, neh?" Reaching over to his seat, he lifted up his jacket and pulled it on, one hand instinctively feeling his holster which he had on the jacket. ~Good, still armed. God, the others'd never let me live it down if I forgot it.~ Nodding, partially preoccupied, he muttered quietly, in thought. "Alright, let's go." John got up from his seat and turned and looked at a USAF Major and said "You have the bridge" John then walked just behind the General as they walked off the bridge. He looked at the General and said "Who is the marine commander again?" John had his M9 in his holster the was against his leg. John could not wait to have a look around this planet and he hoped they would find the USS Hellfire crew alive. OFF Tag: Tenjin, Anyone user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Twan Zoer Posted: Apr 25 2009, 07:26 PM Quote Post Retired Group Icon Group: Civillian Posts: 162 Joined: 23-October 08 Member No.: 98 On: =^="Zoer to Bridge, all systems green."=^=. He was whistling through engineering. His eyes fell on the girl and whistled in an appreciative way. Tag Bridge CO, Angela user posted image Life's a book, and you're the author. Don't be cool, just be you. Immitation is the greatest respect. PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteMSN Top Captain Liah Donnley Posted: Apr 26 2009, 02:27 AM Quote Post Medical Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Captain (USAF) Posts: 192 Joined: 2-June 08 Member No.: 30 ON: "You want me to go along?" Liah asked, hoping she might have a chance to get off the ship. "Won't have any patients until we go out and find them, right? I can start triage in the field, give the medbay an idea of what to expect..." It was worth a shot! OFF user posted image PMEmail PosterAOLYahoo Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Apr 26 2009, 07:33 PM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 629 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: "Sure." Karl muttered, as he rolled his eyes, turning to Carter. "Man by the name of Higgens. Acting CO, the offical bought it a coupla operations ago, and HQ never saw fit to send us a replacement. We haven't had major losses, some of the other ships have. Y' know, agaisnt what's left of the wraith, a handful of replicators, and so forth." He rubbed at his face, as he headed for the hatchway. "We got off damn easy so far." Off: ---- user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Christene Etearna Posted: Apr 27 2009, 07:14 AM Quote Post Unregistered On: "I'm afraid you won't be leaving without me." Christene said, walking towards Karl, trying her best not to smirk at his 'where the hell have you been' look. "Work's been a bitch, stuck in the lab without a care in the world... rather dull. Paperwork, as well." Christene grinned. "But without a doubt, I'm back." She said, thumping a fist on Karl's chest. Angela smiled, kissing Twan. "Sorry I've been s'damn busy lately... I'm having to be transferred to Air Force, paperwork's being filled out... I swear, I almost got the chance to talk to Jack O'Neill himself in order to be allowed in here! But it got passed 'fore I got the chance..." Les frown. "But I'm here for you... what'cha need?" Off: Tag Karl, Liah, Twan respectively. I've missed some of you. ^^ Top Brigadier General Karl Tenjin Posted: Apr 27 2009, 09:36 AM Quote Post Commanding Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Brigadier General (USAF) Posts: 629 Joined: 22-August 08 Member No.: 63 On: Karl glanced at her fist, then back up at her, a single eyebrow rising. "Ah-hhem...." He cleared his throat, trying to decide whether or not to chew her out for the informality or just roll his eyes. ~God, women, so hard to deal with sometimes...~ Without coming to a decision, he merely sighed and turned, deliberately facing the bulkhead and slowly banging his head against the wall in frustration. Off: Only some of us? FYI: Jack O'Neill is POTUS in our setting. He is Brigadier General by end of SG1. ---- user posted image user posted image PMEmail PosterUsers WebsiteAOLYahooMSN Top Lieutenant Colonel John Carter Posted: Apr 27 2009, 05:44 PM Quote Post Executive Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn Group Icon Group: Lieutenant Colonel (USAF) Posts: 229 Joined: 23-July 08 Member No.: 48 ON "Man by the name of Higgens. Acting CO, the offical bought it a coupla operations ago, and HQ never saw fit to send us a replacement. We haven't had major losses, some of the other ships have. Y' know, agaisnt what's left of the wraith, a handful of replicators, and so forth." He rubbed at his face, as he headed for the hatchway. "We got off damn easy so far." "Higgens, well I guess that other ships are needing crews more than us." John said to Tenjin "Well that might not always be the case sir, lets just hope our luck won't run out." John saw as Major Christene Etearna walked towards them. It starts to look more and more people want to go to the planet. OFF Tag: All user posted image PMEmail Poster Top Christene Etearna Posted: Apr 28 2009, 06:03 PM Quote Post Unregistered On: Christene watched Karl. "You'll get brain damage if you keep that up." She looked at Carter. "What do we know about the planet below us, so far, Colonel?" Off: Tag Karl, Carter You're included in 'some of you', Karl. Exodus Exodus